Jeffrey and Jaden's Holly Jolly Christmas Tales
These are the stories of the Justice Guardians during the Christmas holiday. Prologue: * (It is snowing outside. We turn our attention to the estate of the Justice Guardians. Inside, two characters are sitting by the fireplace. These two are Discord and Midna, one of the honorary members.) * Discord: Hello, everyone. Welcome to our special Christmas edition of Jeffrey, Jaden & Friends' Storm Adventures. *Midna: Please sit down close to the fire and get comfortable. *Discord: We have some stories to tell you. Stories of the Justice Guardians enjoying the Christmas holiday. There will be stories on how they find a Christmas tree... * Chapter 1: The Christmas Alexis was pregnant (This story takes place during Alexis' pregnancy with Lily) Day 1 *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *sitting on the couch rubbing her big pregnant belly* * Xion: Hi, Aunt Alexis. * Alexis: *smiles* Oh! Hi, my little niece. *Xion: *smiles* I'm looking forward to being a cousin. *Alexis: *smiles as she rubs her belly* And I'm still looking forward to being a mother. *Xion: *smiles* *Alexis: *feels a hard kick* OH! .... *giggles* If she keeps that up, I might start liking it. *Xion: *giggles and gently rubs Alexis' belly* *Alexis: *smiles as she lets Xion feel her big belly* *Xion: Hi, cousin. *(Xion feels a hard kick from Alexis' belly) * Xion: Ooh! *giggles* Easy there. * Alexis: *smiles* I think she's got Jaden's energy in her. *Xion: *giggles and kisses Alexis' belly* *Alexis: *smiles and sheds a tear* *Xion: *smiles and hugs Alexis gently* *Alexis: *smiles and hugs Xion back* *Xion: I love you and my cousin, Aunt Alexis. *Alexis: *smiles* I love you too, my little angel niece. And I know your cousin will love you too. *Xion: I know. *Alexis: *smiles* ...! Oh. I'm getting a fierce craving all of a sudden. * Xion: Huh? * Alexis: I suddenly wanna have cookies. *Xion: *smiles* Oh! I'll go get some than. *Alexis: *smiles* Thank you, Xion. * Chapter 2: Lily's First Christmas Part 1: The Tree *(Baby Lily was looking out the window, watching the snow fall) * Chapter 3: *Aqua: *grabs Jeffrey's arm and drags him over* *Jeffrey: Whoa! Aqua, there's gotta be a better way to get attention. *Aqua: *smiles innocently* Merry Christmas, Jeffrey. *Jeffrey: *looks up* ...! Wait. Is that mistletoe? *Aqua: *smiles* Mm-Hmm!!! *grabs Jeffrey and kisses him like crazy!* *Jeffrey: Whoa!! *Discord: *snickers while holding the mistletoe* *Xion: *giggles* *Tammy: *laughs while watching this* *DJ: *snickers* Chapter 4: Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer Play Part 1: Auditions *DJ: *sighs happily* *Tammy: *smiles* I know who you're thinking about, DJ. *DJ: Huh? *Tammy: You're thinking about Snowflake, aren't you? *DJ: *blushes and gulps* Yeah... *Tammy: *smiles* Awwwwwwwwwww. That's so romantic that you're thinking about her. *DJ: I feel nervous around her... *Tammy: Afraid of rejection? *DJ: *nods* Yeah... *Tammy: Well.... Princess Cadence and Mr. Yuki said that it's normal when you're in love. *DJ: *gulps* *Xion: Hey guys! Check this out!!! *Tammy and DJ: Huh? *Xion: *reading a flier* The ToonTown Hanger Theater is gonna be doing "Rudolph the Red Nosed Reindeer" this December, and they're looking for auditions! *DJ: Cool! *Tammy: Sounds like fun! I wanna be in it!!! *Xion: *smiles* All right. Results *Xion: Hey, guys! The cast list is up!! *DJ: Huh? *Tammy: *smiles* Let's go check it out!! *(They check the cast list) *Tammy: ..... *smiles* Hey! I'm the Dolly For Sue!!! *Xion: *hugs Tammy happily* *?????: Hi, DJ!!! *(Snowflake arrives) *DJ: ...!! *blushes red* Hi, Snowflake... *Snowflake: *smiles* Came to see the cast results too? *DJ: *smiles* Uh huh... *Snowflake: *smiles* I still hope I got the part as Clarice. *DJ: *smiles* *Snowflake: *reads the list and smiles widely* I GOT THE PART!!!! *DJ: *smiles* Wow! *Snowflake: *smiles* I'm so happy!!! *DJ: Now who's playing Rudolph? *Snowflake: *continues reading the list* ....!!!!! *giggles* Better see for yourself. *DJ: *reads the list* ....!!! *blushes red* M-m-m-m-m-me?! *faints* *Tammy: ....! DJ?! *rushes to him* DJ!!!! Speak to me!!!!! *Xion: DJ, you okay?! *Snowflake: Wake up, DJ!!! Please!!! *DJ: *moans a bit* *Tammy: Forgive me for this! *gently bites DJ's tail* *DJ: *meows in surprise* *Tammy: I'm sorry! I'm sorry! *DJ: *rubs his tail* It's okay. *Xion: DJ. You should be honored to get the lead role. *DJ: I know, but...I'm nervous. What if i mess up? *Xion: *smiles* You won't. That's why we there's rehersals. * Chapter 5: Home Alone 2 *(Xion is in the movie theater room, looking for a movie to watch) *Tammy: Just pick a Christmas movie for us to watch, big sister. I don't mind what it is. *Xion: Okay. *picks Home Alone 2* *DJ: ...! *smiles* I love that one! * Tammy: Me too! * Jeffrey: *smiles* Good choice. * Scamper: Yeah. There's no spiders in this movie. *Jeffrey: I thought it was agreed that we wouldn't talk about that. *Aqua: Easy, dear. You know he means well. *Jeffrey: I know, hon. *Alexis: Come on. Sit down and get warm. We all should enjoy a movie night together for the Holidays. *(Everyone sits down while Xion sets up the movie) *Snowflake: *Smiles* Thanks for inviting me over again, DJ. *DJ: *smiles* No problem, Snowflake. *(Snowflake cuddles up next to DJ and smiles) *DJ: *blushes and smiles* *Aqua: *wraps her arms around Jeffrey and smiles* * Jeffrey: *smiles and blushes* * Fluttershy: *puts an electric blanket on Jeffrey and Aqua* *Jeffrey: Thank you. *Fluttershy: *smiles* You are very welcome. * Xion: *smiles and sits with Jeffrey and Aqua* * Baby Lily: *smiles as Alexis strokes her hair* *Jaden: SNAX? *SNAX: *wheels over to the team members* What can I offer you during the holidays, your highness? *Jaden: Got any cookies? *SNAX: Yes, of course. *serves a whole plate of sugar cookies* *Jaden: *takes the whole plate* Thank you. *SNAX: You're welcome, your highness. *Aqua: *smiles* I'd like some hot tea, please. *SNAX: Right away, your highness. *serves a cup of hot tea* *Aqua: *Smiles and receives it* Thank you, SNAX. *SNAX: You're welcome. *Xion: I'd like some hot chocolate please. *SNAX: With or without marshmallows? Trivia * Category:Rtgoh1 Category:Tigerman531 Category:Written Stories Category:Holiday Adventures